Una rosa color turquesa
by Popis
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo Teddy se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Vic ya no son los mismos de antes. ¿Qué hara para confesarselos? - Fic para el día de San Valentín -


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_**UNA ROSA COLOR TURQUESA**_

Teddy llevaba meses pensando en la forma de decirle a esa chica que le gustaba, que la quería con locura desde no sabia cuando… simplemente se había levantado un día y sus sentimientos se presentaron golpeándolo con una fuerza inusitada. A partir de ese momento sufrió grandes transformaciones, que nada tenían que ver con su metamorfomagia. Los cambios en Teddy eran visibles para todo el mundo, porque de un día para otro el muchacho siempre atento, con una sonrisa amable para todos, alegre, divertido, vamos que era todo un Remus Lupin en sus mejores años, sacando por supuesto el aspecto enfermizo que había caracterizado a su padre por culpa de la licantropía, se había convertido en un chico huraño, la sonrisa había desaparecido por arte de magia, ya no participaba en las clases y no demostraba la misma responsabilidad de antaño; y así muchos podían seguir enumerando las nuevas "cualidades" del metamorfomago. La razón no podía ser otra que el proceso del descubrimiento de su nuevo amor.

La primera etapa fue la negación, como diablos se podía enamorar de su "primita", era ridículo. Después hubo un momento, más bien corto, en el que el muchacho salió con todas las chicas disponibles para intentar reprimir sus nuevos sentimientos; situación que no duro porque Teddy no solo sentía que se traicionaba a si mismo, porque esa no era una actitud propia de él, sino que la traicionaba también a ella. Fue en ese instante en que no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que había en su corazón, que la amaba desde siempre sin saberlo y ello lo sumió en un estado de ensimismamiento; siempre pensando en que dirían los demás, o mejor dicho como se lo tomarían los Potter, los Weasley y su abuela, si se enteraban de que sentía algo por una chica que era de su familia, o casi. Posteriormente, vino la depresión como consecuencia del pensamiento de que ella nunca lo aceptaría ni sentiría nada por él. Pero mientras tanto los celos, la ira y las peleas se hicieron cosa de todos los días.

Como no iba a sentir celos de Victoire si todos los chicos del colegio la perseguían por ser la alumna más linda de todo Hogwarts; además era simpática, bromista, inteligente y como la cereza del postre, le gustaban los deportes, o mejor dicho el quiddicth. La ira aparecía cuando veía a los muchachos coqueteándole; y las peleas… bueno eso era la suma de los otros dos. Desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos no había una noche en que no se fueran a dormir peleados, la discusión versaba siempre en el mismo tema, él le planteaba que todos los chicos querían jugar con ella, utilizarla y tenerla como trofeo; Victoire como buena gryffindor, además de ser una mujer Weasley, tenia carácter y mucho orgullo, no toleraba los planteos que su primo Teddy le hacia; y los gritos no se hacían esperar.

Antes, cuando Teddy sólo la miraba como su prima, él y Victoire eran grandes amigos. Se divertían juntos, jugaban quiddicth, paseaban por los terrenos charlando; incluso podían pasar horas sentados frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hablando sin ver el paso del tiempo, el tema nunca era importante, sino el momento, el compartir, la confianza que se había forjado entre ellos. Ahora, a pesar de los pleitos, extrañaban la compañía del otro y cada uno deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran. Teddy desea que ese amor que sentía por la rubia desapareciera con la misma rapidez con que había llegado a su vida para poder disfrutar de sus momentos con Victoire, para retomar su amistad con ella. Por su parte, Weasley deseaba que lo que sea que le pasara a su Teddy acabara de una vez y volviera el muchacho que ella tanto quería, que volviera su amigo, él que no la hacia llorar todas las noches antes de irse a dormir y que tanto la hacia enojar.

Pero Ted estaba cansado de esa nueva situación que él había impuesto, de saber que quería a Victoire y que no podía ni siquiera ser su amigo; se había decidido seria un gryffindor y hablaría con la muchacha, debían dejar de sufrir por lo que les sucedía, arreglaría las cosas con ella. Faltaban sólo tres días para el 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín, y seria en ese momento cuando le pediría perdón por su estúpido comportamiento. Si las cosas no salían como él las estaba planeando siempre podía resignarse a seguir siendo su amigo, pero antes intentaría ganarse su corazón. Lo primero que debía pensar era una forma de pedirle perdón sin que ella escapara a sus palabras. Tenia que mandarle un pequeño obsequio que lo representara con una nota, y allí pedirle encontrarse, si ese era un buen plan. Ahora sólo debía encontrar algo que regalarle. Además de pensar que ponerle en la bendita carta.

Cuando llego la fecha indicada Teddy estaba muy nervioso, dudaba de que todo fuera a salir bien, el valor Gryffindor lo había abandonado. Pero aun así fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor donde con las lechuzas llegaría su regalo a Victoire, ya que necesitaba ver su expresión cuando lo recibiera. Una vez sentado en la mesa de su casa se dispuso a esperar. Victoire llego apenas diez minutos después que él, pero todavía faltaba uno rato para el correo. En el tiempo que le toco esperar no pudo probar bocado, el terror y el enojo a partes iguales se lo impedía. Terror al rechazo y enojo por todos los descarados que se acercaban a su amor para hablarle y pedirle vaya uno a saber que. Pero el sufrimiento del gryffindor se acabo pronto, aunque no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado o no. Las lechuzas del correo entraron al salón mientras todos desayunaban, y Teddy no podía apartar la mirada de Victoire para ver todas sus reacciones… al parecer él no había sido el único que aprovecho la fecha para declararle sus sentimientos a la muchacha.

La rubia tenía delante de ella por lo menos diez lechuzas diferentes que peleaban por entregar en primer lugar la carta que llevaban atada a la pata o en el pico. Sus amigas la ayudaron a tomar todas las notas que le habían enviado pero, Teddy le agradeció a Merlín en ese momento que su envió todavía no llegara a ella, no mostro especial interés por ninguna. Cuando todas las lechuzas se alejaron una de color miel se poso elegantemente frente a la joven que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Conocía a la lechuza ya que ésta le había entregado infinidad de cartas antes de ese día; y en caso de que no fuera así la rosa que llevaba en el pico revelaba la identidad de la persona que la enviaba, porque la rosa no era nada común, eso lo daba a entender el color turquesa de sus pétalos. Por que sólo él le daría un toque tan único a un regalo que podía ser normal en esa fecha. Después de tomar la rosa y darle una golosina a la lechuza se percato que en el tallo de la flor había un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Luego de sacarlo, lo abrió para poder leerlo:

_**Lo pensé bien... y mil motivos encontré**_

_**Lo pensé bien y te diré**_

_**Que amo haberte conocido**_

_**Nada mejor que al fin dejártelo saber**_

_**Pues es tan triste esconder**_

_**Un sentimiento tan bonito**_

_**Hoy mismo te voy a buscar**_

_**Hablar de mí**_

_**Se que no haz llegado a imaginar**_

_**Que yo pueda amarte si**_

_**Siempre fui un amigo fiel**_

_**Pero no se ya si así va a ser**_

_**Siempre te conté secretos míos**_

_**Recuerdo que de ti me enamore**_

_**Este amor entro a mi corazón**_

_**Lo que eras ya ha quedado atrás**_

_**Me puedes decir que si o no**_

_**Pero solo amigos ya no más**_

_Querida Vic, se que tal vez esto sea algo inesperado para vos, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido estos meses, pero es lo que siento y no podía aguantar un solo día más sin decírtelo. Perdóname por todo el dolor que te cause, nada me ha dolido más que saber que te hacia sufrir… _

_A pesar de que no se si correspondes a mis sentimientos, hoy no es sólo el día del amor, sino también de la amistad y me gustaría, si no tengo tu amor, por lo menos compartir este día para recuperar la amistad que nos unía y que yo he estropeado. Sólo necesito una mirada para saber que aceptas mi invitación, sino lo haces entenderé que no puedes perdonar todo lo que te hice y quiero que sepas que aun así te seguiré amando._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu amigo enamorado._

Una lagrima solitaria recorría la mejilla de Victoire; la muchacha no podía creer lo que Teddy le había escrito, ni siquiera había imaginado que tenia habilidad para la poesía, como lo demostraba en su carta. Levanto la mirada del papel y lo busco por toda la mesa de Gryffindor para darle su respuesta; lo encontró algunos puestos más allá del otro lado de la larga mesa mirándola fijamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se dedicaron unas tímidas sonrisas. Sin palabras de por medio, se levantaron de sus lugares para reunirse al final del comedor. Teddy tomo la mano de Vic y la guio hacia el tercer piso del castillo, hasta la estatua de la bruja jorobada que escondía un pasadizo al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

- Teddy, yo quería… - empezó la muchacha, pero el mago la detuvo.

- Cuando termine el día podrás decirme que es lo que sentís, ahora solo deja que te sorprenda - y con ese comentario, hizo que en la joroba de la estatua se abriera una puerta secreta por la que la ayudo a pasar, para luego escapar por el pasadizo hasta Honeydukes, la mejor tienda de dulces de la zona.

Teddy había planeado pasar todo el día en el pueblo mágico, aunque no había una excursión oficial del colegio; para el éxito de su plan había tenido que recurrir a su sangre merodeadora, que solo dejaba salir a la luz en presencia de su padrino Harry y su familia. Estuvieron toda la mañana paseando mientras se ponían al día sobre las cosas que les habían pasado a cada uno durante el tiempo que pasaron separados; almorzaron en Las tres escobas y, luego, continuaron caminando de la mano por todo el pueblo una vez más hasta llegar a una chocolatería, donde finalmente entraron. No les vendría nada mal a ninguno de los dos un chocolate caliente con el frio que hacia es esa época, además de que llevaban horas caminando y aguantando las bajas temperaturas. Con grandes tazas en sus manos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Teddy no podía creer que estuviera con Victoire otra vez, le parecía un sueño. Victoire, por su parte, no encontraba el modo de volver a mencionar el tema de la carta del joven de cabello turquesa; finalmente decidió hablar sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

- Se que querías que esperara hasta el final de la cita, pero ya no aguanto más Teddy – el muchacho había abierto los ojos de sorpresa ante la palabra "cita", pero la rubia no se había percatado de ese detalle -. He esperado demasiado tiempo escuchar lo que me dijiste por carta, por cierto esa poesía fue preciosa, para poder aguantar un rato más sin decirte que yo siento lo mismo. Yo también te amo Teddy Lupin y no se desde cuando… simplemente es así.

Y Ted no necesito nada más para hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, se estiro sobre la mesa y la beso. Era un beso lleno de anhelo, de necesidad, con miles de te quiero de por medio… fue una caricia, un regalo… un beso cargado de urgencia pero a la vez sin apuros… un beso para disfrutar y conocer al otro… magia y amor puro combinados en partes iguales. El mejor beso que habían dado y que habían recibido. Desde ese día no volvieron a separarse.

Pero para los que quieran saber como término la velada, Teddy le pidió a Victoire que fuera su novia, algo a lo que ella no se negó; lo que no sabía era que años más tarde recibiría el día de su quinto aniversario una propuesta de matrimonio acompañada de _una rosa color turquesa_.

_FIN_

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que hayan leído el fic, y estaré más agradecida aún si dejan algún review dejando su opinión.**

**Segundo, ¡Feliz San Valentín (atrasado) para todos!… la idea era publicar el día de ayer, pero una tormenta eléctrica me impidió utilizar la PC, y por consiguiente no pude conectarme para publicar.**

**Para los interesados, el "poema" que Teddy le escribe a Victoire es en realidad la letra de una canción del grupo Víctor y Leo (para los que han leído mi fic "**_**Noche de año nuevo"**_** se darán cuenta de que es el mismo grupo el que ha inspirado las dos historias) que se llama **_**Amigo apasionado**___**(el link para escuchar la canción aparecerá en mi perfil después de publicada la historia para todos aquellos que quieran conocerla). Para los que no se dieron cuenta todavía, adoro al grupo, tienen temas muy lindos y que realmente valen la pena.**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes, espero que hasta pronto…**

**Un beso enorme y mucha suerte!!**

**Popis …**


End file.
